Gas powered turbines generally include a compressor section that draws in and compresses air, a combustor section where the compressed air is mixed with a fuel and ignited, and a turbine section across which the resultant combustion products are expanded. The expansion of the combustion products drives the turbine to rotate, which in turn drives the compressor.
The combustion of the fuel/air mixture results in extreme temperatures that are carried through to the turbine section. In many cases the extreme temperature of the gasses in the gaspath can exceed the allowable temperature of a gaspath component (components that are exposed to the gas flowing through the gaspath). In such cases, active cooling is implemented within the gaspath component. The active cooling can, in some examples, take the form of passing a cooling fluid, such as cooled air, through passages within the gaspath component and expelling the spent cooling from the gaspath component into the gaspath.